herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Kandou
"Infinite power flows in my body. Unbreakable Body~Geki Red! The Extremely Unbreakable Body~Super Geki Red!" is of the Gekirangers. He practices the style, though still a beginner, his main focus is on power. He's a wild child who was raised by the tigers deep within the forest near the . Biography Gekiranger The son of Dan, Jan was the sole surviving member of the nearby village that was destroyed by Long. Long had intended to kill Jan in order to prevent Rio from fighting him, since Rio would undoubtably see Jan as a potential rival since Dan is his father. But the pain of his mother's death before his eyes while holding on to dear life on the rapids blocked out his entire childhood memory prior to being raised in the wild. Because of his lineage, his senses have been sharply enhanced to feel qi like Sha-Fu, who scouted Jan as he personifies the "Body" (体 Tai?, also pronounced as Karada) of a Gekiranger: Resistance to most forms of pain. This selection is strengthened when Jan emits Fierce Ki while giving off a "Tiger's Roar" when the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata began to attack. Although at first he doesn't understand certain concepts or training, he eventually picks up and learns about it at a fairly high pace. He does not know very many common words so he sometimes describes things with words such as "niki-niki", "zowa-zowa", "waki-waki", his own personal "Jan-ish" language. As he was raised by animals, he doesn't know and has to learn about the "Heart". Jan is eventually labeled as Rio's rival after witnessing the display of power used to stop his own attack. He became Sharkie Chan's first student of the Fierce Beast Shark-Fist (激獣シャーク拳 Gekijū Shākuken?) sword-fighting style. Though Jan possesses the Extreme Ki (過激気 Kageki?), he is unable to fully use it in his first fight with Rio. Jan competes with Gorie Yen in a coin-stacking competition to improve his "Heart" to try to achieve the Extreme Ki, but he fails because when he tells Gorie that he practices Fierce Beast-Fist to become stronger, Gorie says that Jan is no better than Rio for following a similar ideology. Yet, once Jan realizes that his reason is to fight in order to protect others, Jan is able to transform into Super Geki Red (スーパーゲキレッド Sūpā GekiReddo?), using the Fierce Beast Gorilla-Fist (激獣ゴリラ拳 Gekijū Goriraken?) style and is the "Extremely Unbreakable Body" (「過激にアンブレイカブル・ボディ」 Kageki ni Anbureikaburu Bodi?). GekiWaza These are techniques used uniquely by Jan or with other Gekiranger Tiger-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user. * : Geki Red's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as Geki Tiger to fiercely attack the opponent with its strength. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Twisting Gyūya's horns like an actual dust cloth. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Using the opponent as an actual dust cloth. * : "Bathhouse" style attack. Uses a koinobori to spin the opponent around. Jan invented this Gekiwaza himself. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claw. * : After Geki Yellow and Geki Blue transfer Fierce Ki through Fierce Ki Injection, Geki Red can throw a ball of Fierce Ki at the opponent. * : After SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, Geki Red is able to use the Super SaiBlade on his own to form a powerful blade, which he used to cut down Maku. * : Geki Red shoots forward and delivers a powerful slash with the Super SaiBlade. Shark-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through saber techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the flimsy nature of the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode to twist the opponent's head around. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in Twin Sword Combined Mode to cover the battlefield in water. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the Twin Sword Combined Mode and Fierce Ki to slash the opponent with the force of a tsunami. As Super Geki Red, this can be utilized as . Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user, mostly with punches and are mainly performed through Geki Gorilla. * : Geki Gorilla uses his brute strength and rotates his arms around to strike the opponent with its fists. * : Geki Gorilla pounds his chest and sends out shockwaves that form a pipe that Geki Penguin can ride on. Shared Gekiwaza These are attacks shared within the 'triangle' of Geki Red, Geki Yellow and Geki Blue and occasionally added onto by Geki Violet and Geki Chopper * : A team Gekiwaza performed using the Geki Bazooka. Initially, it required two minutes to charge, but they soon overcame this limit. It requires all three Gekirangers to wield, transferring their collective Fierce Ki into the Geki Bazooka to fire. The first few times that the Gekirangers used it, Jan would yell , which is the name of the dish that Natsume was preparing for him when he learned how to be patient, but this irritated Ran and Retsu, so he eventually stopped doing so. If there is insufficient Ki, the cat head will close back up automatically, as shown in a Beast Arts Academy demonstration. ** : This Gekiwaza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but the Super Gekirangers wield the Geki Bazooka. * : The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to over their enture bodies it enters a , charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. * : A Gekiwaza which two attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claws. * : A Gekiwaza which three attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super Geki Claws. * : A three-way attack with two Super Geki Claws and the SaiBlade. * : A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Stern-Stern Fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by Geki Chopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. These are attacks shared with others. * : Super Geki Red and Bouken Red's attack. Gallery Gb021.jpg Gb025.jpg Gb026.jpg See also *Casey Rhodes - Power Rangers counterpart in Jungle Fury. Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Kindness